Newborn Family
by Crowbartender
Summary: Miley was there when Oliver wasn’t. Miley was the one who shadowed Lilly, prepared to steady her at the slightest stumble. Oliver ran away and let her fall. He didn’t deserve to be a father. Eventual Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another story is brought into play. **

* * *

Things were normal. My career was steady and my fans were supportive. My friends were still the same, despite the creepy dating thing; they were still the goofballs I remembered and loved. Even now, during the final school year, the two were a bunch of kids. I wasn't really one to talk because I had my immature times as well, so really, I was just a kid with them. We were three best friends. Two of which who were dating and one who was a teen pop star. Yep, perfectly normal. It was almost too good to be true.

"Miley, come on! By the time you're done, all the clothes are gonna be gone!" Lilly complained loudly from downstairs, half of her inside and the other half out as she stood between the frame of the front door impatiently. I walked down the stairs, finally deciding on a casual dress to wear on our shopping spree. There was a half price sale on today in most of the stores and Lilly jumped at the chance to finally renew her wardrobe after a few weeks of re-wearing older clothes. I let her borrow my Hannah clothes at times, the ones that I'd never worn and I never minded when I didn't see them again in my closet. But most of the time, Lilly enjoyed earning her clothes and her other possessions and even though I didn't feel like I needed anything from the mall today, I wasn't going to deny a request for some girl time.

I didn't like to admit it, because maybe it was just me, but I felt that Lilly and I were falling apart. I was starting to realise that I didn't know everything about Lilly anymore and I couldn't predict her every move and thought like I could a few years ago. She had a boyfriend, I had a busy life, and we had upcoming exams to study for. Things were hectic and we were seeing less of each other. And I hated that. My best friend needed to be treated more like a best friend, but I wasn't sure if she wanted our old bond back as much as I did. I mean, maybe I was disrupting her time with Oliver. Cutting into the moments they could spend staring into each other's eyes, knowing what was being said without words. It was strange how this thought sickened me.

"Move it!" Lilly growled, delivering a hard smack to butt as I dawdled by her. I shrieked and then glared at her, but her bright blue eyes and playful smile extinguished all of my anger, so I just shook my head and rolled my eyes good-naturedly. I couldn't stay mad when I knew today was the day we would connect again. She closed the door to my house and we travelled over the deck, Lilly's excitement encasing me. Whether it was because she was thrilled about the idea of new clothes or spending time with me, I wasn't sure, but I was still happy. She wanted me with her, I wanted to be with her, it worked out.

* * *

"I can't believe I've gone up a size!" Lilly fumed as she paid for the assortment of jeans, skirts, shirts and jackets piled on the counter top next to the cash register, waiting to be bagged. Considering my light-hearted mood, I decided to poke some fun.

"Maybe it's time to shorten your six meals a day back down to three, like the average human. Just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you can let yourself go, Lil. You still have to look pretty for me too, you know." I reached out to jab her in the stomach, but her hand slapped mine away, a bit too aggressively for my liking. I silently questioned her with a tilt of my head and a furrowed brow, but she didn't inform me of her problem, simply mumbled an apology. What the hell?

She grabbed her bags and I trailed after her, wondering when we started keeping secrets. I still had a sense of knowing when something was wrong with her, but I couldn't figure out its origin or what it was related to any longer because I didn't know what went on in her life. Before, our lives were basically one of the same, but now, they're separate. We are separate. Lilly and I, we're just moving further and further from each other and I want so much to grab her hand and pull her back to me, so we can share everything again. I hated feeling like a stranger to her.

"Lilly, wait up!" She didn't. I jogged up to her and took some of the bags off her hands. She couldn't ditch me if I had her stuff.

"What?" she snapped. I was a bit surprised by her sudden temper and thought that maybe she really did take offense to my earlier joke about her weight.

"I didn't mean the stuff I said before. You're just finally getting some curves on those bones and Oliver is gonna be pleased when he sees a beautifully defined woman walk through his front door." I caught her biting her lip, trying to gnaw away a smile. I lounged my arm across her shoulders, knowing this sign pointed to a good destination. "My little girl is growing up," I said, watery emotion soaking my tone. She giggled and I knew I was safe.

"You're such a drama queen, Miles. I'm not upset over what you said, I've just been really pissy lately. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"You didn't. Nope, not at all," I lied smoothly. Lilly raised an eyebrow and beamed. She knew I was lying too. I shrugged and lead her to the food court. It was time for her to be refuelled; the grumbling from down south told me so.

* * *

We were coming back together; we had our very own nights where it was just the two of us. We were sharing secrets again and I felt our friendship linking us back as one. Things were truly back to where they should be and I knew I was a fool to think it could stay this way forever. I could see the differences right in front of me. I could see Lilly drawing closer to me and further from Oliver, but I just couldn't understand why. They were in love. Why would the tight bonds be coming loose? How could two people that were so close just suddenly come apart? I was too scared to ask these things to anyone but myself.

But I should've seen it before it was shoved right in my face. I should've known the peace breaker was something major, but I just hadn't paid enough attention to the clues that Lilly laid out for me. She wanted me to catch on. All this time she was dropping hints and I just overstepped them and unseeingly skipped into La La Land where Lilly was my best friend again and nothing was upsetting the balance between us. Though, that's just it. There _was_ something between us and it _was _making things unbalanced. It was right there, within Lilly, and I didn't even know it. How the hell could I have missed something so _huge_?

The odd cravings. The mood swings. The weight gain. The distant boyfriend. It was all pretty obvious and yet, it eluded me and when I was finally able to hear the truth, it still stunned me to the point of a brain shutdown. Lilly sat on my bed, hands rubbing her slightly protruding belly and I watched, still not able to fit the pieces together until she raised her eyes from her stomach and met mine. The blue orbs of determination and anxiousness kick started my heart and made my insides knot. The revelation was dawning. I swallowed and Lilly sighed. She was ready.

"Miley, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oh snap.**


	2. No Choice

**Sorry it took so long, I haven't been bothered to do much. **

* * *

"Oh my God..." was all I managed to utter as I stared, open-mouthed, at my best friend.

She allowed the information to sink in for a moment before she explained, "Oliver and I got a bit carried away over a month ago and we completely forgot about the condom." He's dead.

"Did you check straight away?" I asked, my voice quivering as I fought over which questions to release first, among the hundreds that were already piling up.

"No, I wanted to believe that nothing would happen, but then I missed my period and started to notice the lard growing on my gut, so I had a pregnancy test and it came up positive," she replied, a hard look carved on her face. Her lowered gaze shifted to me and the intensity lingering amidst the fear was shocking. Lilly had never appeared so serious before and I knew what she was about to say, but I waited to hear it before I acted on my joy. She took a compelling breath and sternly said, "I want to keep it." I flung myself up and gently enveloped Lilly in a hug. She was taking such a big step at the tender age of eighteen, but I was there for her, I was going to support any choice she made. And she chose to give life to something she and Oliver created. I kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy for you, Lilly. Does Oliver know?" She trembled against me, her arms going limp and dropping to her sides, but I didn't let go.

"Yeah... it was so hard telling him. He looked like he was about to crap his pants before I even said it!" That's exactly how I felt.

"Was he happy?" I wondered.

"No, he doesn't want it," Lilly said, her tears dampening my neck, and I clung to her fiercely. How the hell could that boy not want such a beautiful thing? "He's scared, but I don't care! I want to have this baby, Miley." Having a baby. _Lilly_ was having a _baby_. Shit, I still couldn't get my head around it. I held her tighter.

"It's okay, Lilly. He can't force you not to have it. You do whatever you feel is right."

"Thanks Miley." I felt her struggle in my hold and I let her pull back to meet my eyes. She was smiling up at me. "You really are my best friend."

"You're mine too."

* * *

I wanted to _kill_ Oliver. I wanted to wrap my hands around his pathetic neck and squeeze until I felt his frantic pulse die beneath my fingers. I wanted to kick him so hard up the ass that he'd choke on his own shit and - Actually, no, I didn't want to kill him. Killing him would give him the easy way out and that gutless boy deserved a horrific amount of torture after what he'd done to Lilly. He refused to let her turn one of the spare rooms in his apartment into a nursery. Her house was cramped enough as it is, so I had to offer Jackson's room to her. He didn't live with us anymore, wanting to be closer to his college and the girlfriend he had yet to bring here to let daddy and I meet. I asked about her all the time on the phone and during his occasional visits but he always evaded the questions and turned it into an interrogation about my life.

Lilly wasn't willing to move in with us, but she needed someone there to support her and take care of her and her mother was a busy woman and Oliver was a cowardly bastard, which meant it was up to me to offer her a place to stay. Don't get me wrong, I loved Lilly and wanted to do everything in my power to help her through her pregnancy, but I hate, absolutely loathe, her boyfriend right now for not allowing her into his home so they could parent this baby together. No, he had to be a complete jerk and not want anything to do with Lilly or the baby he helped make and that really pissed me off.

I knew Lilly said no to my room offering, but I was already packing up the few things Jackson left behind, stuffing his old clothes into boxes, and replacing his bed covers with the spare ones I had just in case Lilly wanted to sleep in here rather than with me. I even re-painted the walls a calming, soft blue and sponged white patches about, making it seem like I was standing on a platform in a lightly clouded sky. Once everything was dust free, I bought a white cot, a changing table, and a few toys and other necessities the clerk at the store said I'd need, being careful to get things that didn't match any specific gender. It wasn't much and I had purchased some clothes, yellows and whites, in the smallest sizes, so the baby could have something to wear when Lilly brought it home, but as soon as I knew if it was a boy or a girl, I was buying a whole wardrobe of clothes.

I hadn't told Lilly what I had done to Jackson's room yet because I figured if I surprised her, she would accept my request to stay here once she saw all the work I put into setting everything up. It was very hard to keep a secret from Lilly and she was at my house so much that I had to cut back on sleep so I could work on the nursery without her sniffing around.

Finally, when it was perfect, spotless, and smelling of baby powder, I invited Lilly over and told her I had a surprise. When she turned up at my front door with a big grin on her face, I hugged her and gave her belly a gentle rub. I then led her up the stairs, stepped behind her, and covered her eyes with my hands, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep them closed herself. I nudged the door open with my foot and then removed my hands, cheering an excited, "Surprise!" Lilly gasped and she travelled deeper into the large room; eyeing the closet I intentionally left open so it was showing off the tiny clothes that hung within. She silently drifted around, running her fingers over the new crib and peering into it to see the stuffed animals, one of them being my childhood toy, Beary. She scanned everything over a second time and then she faced me, my heart skipping as I saw the tear stains scarring her cheeks.

"You... You did all this, f-for me?" she said through her shaking breaths.

"Yeah, I want you stay here. I want to help you through everything." Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and she charged at me, but I grabbed her shoulders before the impact, the force nearly knocking me over.

"Whoa there, Lil. You don't wanna crush the baby," I said, smiling a little as her eyes widened and her hands flew to her stomach, cradling it. I pressed a kiss to her cheek and then wound my arms around her.

"Thank you so much, Miley. You're the greatest person in the world," she cried. Her protective hands found their way to my waist, returning the hug and I decided every drop of sweat that fell as I worked on this room was worth it.

"You're welcome, Lilly. You live here now, there's no backing out." Lilly nodded against my shoulder and I heard her mumble her consent.

* * *

**So much planned and yet so little motivation. **


	3. Life in the living

**Oh no, I'm back again!**

* * *

Three months later found Lilly and I seated on the couch, my head and hands resting against her stomach, listening to the movement taking place beneath my ear and feeling the occasional kicks on my cheek or under my palms. One of Lilly's hands was beside my face and I gripped it, bringing it to my lips before I raised my head to meet her eyes, which were tearful as she felt her baby kick. It was _alive. _There was another living being inside of her and as we stared at each other, with equal smiles of joy plastered across our faces, I thought about how unfortunate Oliver was. He was going to miss out on so much just because he was a spineless coward. Fathering a child wasn't the end of the world. It was just hard work and it took a lot of effort and dedication.

In my opinion, all the work put in wouldn't be in vain because the aftermath was such a beautiful thing. I'd often dreamt about finding the right guy, getting married and then gradually starting a family once the time was right, but really, what girl hasn't thought of that at least once? Lilly may be young, but her mind exceeded her age and I could tell by the way she spoke of her baby, the way she caressed her stomach, that it wasn't just about keeping it alive, it was about being a mother, which meant growing up, and Lilly had proven that she was capable of that.

Since Oliver left, I had to basically take over his role and deal with Lilly's moods, take her out to places she wanted to go, and learn the proper ways to take care of a baby, with daddy giving us a lot of tips along the way. He was going to be there for Lilly as well.

"Picked any names yet?" I asked, sitting upright next to her, one hand still stroking her stomach, which was starting to develop a noticeable bulge and a thin strip of skin could be seen because her shirt was too small.

"I think so. You know my lists were so long last time, but now I think I've decided on the top two," she said proudly.

"You said that last week," I reminded with a chuckle. Lilly slapped my arm.

"Shut up! This time I'm certain that these are the perfect names."

"You said that last week too." Lilly glared at me and I raised my hands, admitting defeat before a war could break out. "Relax would you? Just tell me."

"If it's a boy, Erik. If it's a girl, Selene."

"Erik? That's..." Lilly raised a daring eyebrow, her eyes narrowing dangerously. I knew what that look meant and instantly resigned. "Great! Your baby will be thrilled to be called either one of those!" I assured, but the playful argument I believed would ensue never came. Lilly had recently been very touchy about being teased and I used that to my advantage whenever I got the chance, though I knew something was on her mind because of her lack of a rebuttal.

"I think I like the idea of you being the other parent more," she said lowly and I almost didn't catch it.

"What do you mean?"

"You make a better mother than Oliver would a father. You act so grown up when it comes to this and I'm honestly impressed with how mature you're being, while Oliver has really disappointed me by acting like such a child with the way he's shutting me out and ignoring my calls. I really think you're better than he is, Miles."

"Whether I am or not, he's still the father," I muttered. Oliver wasn't really my favourite topic.

"He has no right to be! Yeah, he helped make it, but if he loved me, he would be here right now in your place! If he loved me, he wouldn't threaten to leave me if I didn't take away the life we created!" Crap, she was getting so angry. I hated these random outbursts she has and they seemed to get worse every time.

"He's just not ready, Lil," I defended, even though I didn't want to. But if not me, then no one would.

"Well, I am!" she shouted, shooting up and storming towards the staircase. I knew she needed some time to cool off, so I waited for her footsteps to fade and I grabbed the remote on the armrest then switched on TV, letting it distract me while I tried not to think murderous thoughts about Oliver. He's really made the biggest mistake of his life, by rejecting Lilly. She needed him and if it wasn't for me, she would probably be having constant breakdowns with no one around to repair her. The things I've done so far for the baby and Lilly, they hardly amount to what could be done if Oliver would just stand by his girlfriend so they could be a family. Sure, the timing was a little bad, resulting in Lilly having to skip the last few months of school to deal with her pregnancy, but she says a little dent in her education wasn't as important as being a mother. She still needed someone to take half the load though, and it wasn't going to be Oliver.

I stood up and retraced Lilly's steps, ascending the stairs, and walking down the hall. I paused at the nursery as I saw a shadow on the wall and I peeked around the door, finding Lilly sitting on the bed, holding her stomach tenderly. I wordlessly joined her and waited until she lifted her head to gaze at me before I spoke.

"I'm ready too," I told her. She said nothing after that and merely watched me, an examination running right to the core. I didn't understand why she had to penetrate me so deeply because she should know everything I ever said to her was nothing but honest. She didn't need to pick apart my soul to find any trace of a lie, even over something she took so seriously. I would never lie to Lilly and she seemed to get that after a few moments of getting in my head and heart through my eyes. How she does that, I'll never know.

"I love you," she said suddenly. I blinked, letting her unwavering tone and hard features soak in before I mimicked her words and embraced her. What happened then was unexplainable. It was like...this weird swelling in my gut that extended to uncharted places, consuming me fully from the inside. Removing Lilly from against me would mean the removal of this new feeling and I didn't want that, so I didn't let go. Lilly allowed me to cling to her, not one complaint, or shift, coming from her even after minutes of me burying my face in her neck. I just needed to know what it was that changed.

* * *

**I think we all know. Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you guys something. REVIEW.**


	4. Look what the cat dragged in

**Here's your update.**

* * *

There was little over a week left until Lilly and I expected the baby to arrive and I was growing very anxious. Lilly was consistently chewing her nails, something which she'd never done before and I had to pull them from her teeth all the time now because she was practically just biting away, not just her nail, but also her skin. Her showers took a lot longer and on more than one occasion, I've had to go into the bathroom to shoo her out, and I'd find her with her head against the tiled wall, hands supporting her belly with a worried expression. Her nervousness was eating at me as well and I had to solve this problem before I blew a fuse trying to figure out what she was troubling her.

Lilly liked hiding in the nursery when her concern got the best of her and she rarely spoke to me, so I'd leave her in there by herself until she came out for dinner. But that wasn't going to happen today. It was time I stopped being stupid and frightened by that unknown thing I felt around her and just face Lilly and not give up on her. I wasn't like Oliver.

I found Lilly where she usually was, but there was a slight change this time. She was holding something to her chest. I didn't make a sound as I snuck closer, realising what she was immersed in was Beary. Her fingers brushed over the worn brown fur of my teddy and I stifled a laugh as she cutely scrunched her features when she brought it up to her face to inspect a stitch that ran across the top of his muzzle, the result of many fights between Jackson and I where Beary was held hostage. Lilly's head snapped to the side, now looking at me. She must have heard me laugh.

"Jesus, Miley! You gave both of us a heart attack!" Lilly said, dropping Beary to put one hand on her chest and the other on her stomach. Drama queen.

"We need to talk," I informed professionally. Lilly frowned and gave me hurt look.

"You're breaking up with me? I thought what we had was special." Lilly then giggled airily at her joke and I couldn't quite get my head around that little twinge that took place in my chest. Like my heart got an electric shock and only when it experienced these sparks did it actually make me feel as if I was living.

"I won't break up with you if you tell me what's been making you act so out of it," I wagered, sitting down so my back was against the headboard and Lilly's head was by my thigh.

"I'm not hiding it well then, huh?" She sighed.

"You're hopeless at it, Lil. Just look at your nails. There's almost nothing left of 'em!" I said and she fisted her hands, covering up the evidence.

"It's nothing, really." I reached over and raked my fingers through her hair, messing it up, wanting to intentionally annoy her. She swatted at my hands, making small growls of protest, until I sat back and left her with a tangle of knots.

"Okay, now that the lying is done, let's get to the truth," I ordered, smiling knowingly when Lilly scowled at me.

"It's a stupid reason, I... I don't want to tell you." Stubborn little... Lilly caught the look on my face and her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she quickly moved away from me. "Whoa, alright, alright I'll spill!" I waited, hoping my expression wouldn't crumble because of the close to fearful gleam in her eyes. It was so hard to even act mad at her. "It's just... what if-what if I'm not a good mum?"

"Oh, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly," I said with exasperation, ignoring her eye roll as I shook my head in mock disappointment, "You're right, that _is_ a stupid reason – Don't pull that face." She glanced away, feigning innocence. "It's stupid because you are going to be a good mum, the perfect mum. You have studied all the books, all the rules, everything. Most mothers don't bother even doing that and you went the extra mile. Daddy was even impressed with how quickly you picked up on everything, but the most important thing, probably the only thing that really matters, is that you love your baby, and that's all it really needs."

"Oh, Miley, thank you so- oh shit," Lilly cursed, sitting up quickly, hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked uneasily, but Lilly didn't reply. I leant forward to see if I could find the issue and became slightly antsy when I caught Lilly's wide and frantic eyes.

"Miley... I think my water just broke."

Fuck.

* * *

Lilly lay in a hospital bed, her fingers wrapped tightly around mine as she dealt with contraction pains. She was dilating so rapidly that she was going to be ready to give birth at any minute and the doctors eyed us every once in awhile as they talked amongst themselves. I whispered promises to Lilly about how her baby was going to be perfect, how every spasm of agony was worth it and each time she would nod, her jaw clenched and her breathing coming out in pants. I called Oliver on my cell while daddy exceeded speed limits trying to get Lilly to the hospital in time, and left him probably five messages, telling him if he didn't come and see his child being born, I was going to make him wish _he_ hadn't been born.

My fingers were a nasty shade of purple now, but that was fine by me. Lilly didn't want me to move and I guessed the only way she could make sure I didn't leave was by breaking my fingers in a death grip.

Lilly groaned and the doctor that was going to deliver the baby came rushing over. He lifted the sheet covering Lilly's lower half and then turned to the nurse assisting him.

"She's ready," he said. Lilly wasn't the only one.

The doctor positioned himself between Lilly's legs and commanded her to push.

* * *

An exhausted Lilly lay in her hospital bed and I was right beside her, an arm around her as we both gazed down at the blanket clad baby girl in her arms. Her eyes looked just like Lilly's and we had been the first to see them once she stopped crying after the umbilical cord was cut and she was relieved of all blood that was showering her tiny body. Selene Truscott was a beautiful baby, and she stared right at me once she got a good look at her mother and when I reached out to push away some of Lilly's hair that was brushing her cheek, Selene actually grabbed my finger gently and then clutched it tightly, just like Lilly had when she was giving birth. I almost started bawling my eyes out right there. Being witness to such a thing had made me so emotional and Lilly's tears hadn't stopped raining down since she saw Selene, so I supposed that my feelings still reacted identically to Lilly's even after all these years.

"I'm so lucky. I really doubt anything could be more perfect than it is right now," Lilly said softly, her voice hoarse. Her eyes left Selene for the first time in an hour to lock with mine. The adoration that shone, the happiness that overflowed, it was stunning. I could feel something happening, like a pull towards her and I almost stopped resisting to let it guide me, but the door to the hospital room flew open, pausing my motives.

"Oliver?!" Lilly cried and I spun my head around to see the devil himself jogging up to Lilly's side, opposite to me. His arms were raised, as if to hug Lilly, but then his eyes found Selene and he froze.

"That-that's..."

"Your daughter, Selene," Lilly finished, smiling down at her baby. I suddenly felt like an intruder, as if I wasn't meant to be in the family. That's not fair at all.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk. I want you in my life again and I'm willing to be a father now. Please forgive me," he said and I wanted to laugh right in his despicable face. Lilly was stronger than that! She wouldn't forget how he abandoned her, how much he made her cry. Oliver wasn't worthy of being in her life again and she knew that. Lilly needed someone who wouldn't run off when things got tough. She knew that wasn't Oliver and she-

"I forgive you." – is too caught up in her love for him to realise what a mistake she's making.

* * *

**Sigh.**


	5. Drawn Back

**Yep.**

* * *

I begrudgingly gave up everything I'd bought for Selene. The nursery was being torn down, all the money I'd spent just wound up flooding into the gutter, being taken by ungrateful hands, leaving me with nothing but the bed, dresser and cot, which Oliver hadn't needed because his mother had supplied him with at least that. I couldn't believe Lilly would want to live with him over me. He didn't wipe away her tears or sit with her for hours just to feel Selene kick. He didn't wrap his arms around her when she was cold, or make her breakfast in bed when she was too tired and sore to get up. Oliver didn't do anything but run away, only coming back because he was either frightened by my threats or because he felt guilty about leaving Lilly as a single mother. I didn't want to bring it up with Lilly, nor did I want to believe it myself, but I had this recurring thought that Oliver didn't love Lilly.

I tried to hide my contempt as I watched him compile Selene's things into his car, which used to be his mum's. He wasn't going to be able to afford looking after himself, Lilly, and Selene, I just knew it. His salary wasn't big enough and I was probably going to have to pitch in at some point. Still trying to keep a straight face, I turned to Lilly, who I'd felt watching me the whole time I attempted not to glower at her _boyfriend_. Though Lilly's perceptive eyes saw through my shield, as always. Even Selene was staring at me in an expectant manner. They knew me too well.

"You alright?" she asked. No, I'm not!

"Yes," I replied curtly, my eyes narrowing as Oliver alerted Lilly he was ready to go.

"You're lying. What's wrong? Are you not okay with this?"

"It doesn't matter. All I care about is you and Selene and if moving in with Oliver makes you happy, then that's what you'll do." Oliver impatiently honked the horn to his poxy car and I tried not to glare at him as I leant up to kiss Lilly's forehead and then bent to deliver one to Selene's as well. I really didn't want them to leave me and I was so frustrated that all my hard labour was just a waste. I slaved over Lilly and she repaid me by going back to Oliver. I'll never be able to forget this.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I just don't want a broken family."

"I know, Lil. I don't want you to either." I smiled at Selene and she stared at me questioningly. I stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes. A light smile graced her face and her now slightly crinkled eyes resembled Lilly's so much. I knew for certain she was going to be beautiful when she grew up, just like her mother. Lilly chuckled at my expression and I stopped making faces and walked her to the car, opening the passenger door for Lilly and reaching for Selene so I could strap her into the baby seat Oliver had installed.

"Thanks for all your help, Miley," Oliver said, looking back at me as I buckled Selene's seat belt. I nodded with a half smile, not trusting myself to be able to say anything nice to him. I knew he felt on edge around me, but there wasn't anything I could do about my fury towards him. I wasn't going to forgive Oliver like Lilly had, it just wasn't possible. I'd always thought of Oliver as irresponsible and childish, but this was a whole new level for him and if he wanted to get back into my good books, which I doubted was possible, he had to prove to me that he could be an amazing father. But if he couldn't even be a half decent boyfriend, there was little hope for Oliver being any better at fathering a child.

I closed the car door and stood back as it hummed to life. Lilly waved to me as Oliver pulled out of my driveway and I weakly raised my hand to return the parting gesture. This was so much harder than I originally thought it would be. I didn't want to let them go because the idea of being a mother, it felt... right. Though not just a mother, but Lilly's partner. We would've made great parents and Lilly even told me that herself, that I was better than Oliver. Was that just the hurt talking or did she really think that?

* * *

"Who's a cute little girl? Who's Miley's baby girl? You are. Yes, you are," I cooed with an enormous grin as I hovered over Selene, who was nestled snugly in Lilly's arms.

"Gosh Miley, she's a baby, not a dog," Lilly said with a smile as Selene reached out and begun twiddling with strands of my hair, an evident mystification clear on her slowly developing face. She was looking more like Lilly every day, I noted gratefully. There was no trace of Oliver to be seen in her blue eyes or thin wisps of blonde hair.

I kissed Selene's nose and lifted my head, sticking my tongue out at Lilly. Protective over her mother and not appreciating my taunt, Selene's small hand raised up towards my mouth and I instantly retracted my tongue. I looked down at Selene's wide eyes and curious fingers, arm still outstretched. I laughed lightly and scooped her gently out of Lilly's grasp, too weak to resist her charm. Lilly relinquished Selene without question and watched with an intrigued expression as her daughter appeared unfazed by the transferral. I was still a little stunned myself, considering that it seemed that Selene only felt comfortable in my arms and Lilly's. With daddy, she would whimper, with Heather she would sniffle, and with Oliver, she wasted no time in crying her heart out.

"You should feel privileged that you're the only one she trusts apart from me," Lilly said, taking a seat on the couch once she dropped the bag that had been slung over her shoulder on the floor.

"I really do, but you need to think about it, Lil. I mean, who doesn't love me?" I joked with a cocky smile, which fell straight off when I caught Lilly's distant gaze. Feeling as if I was made of glass, I invisibly joined Lilly on the couch, cradling Selene carefully as she played with my necklace in fascination. Lilly continued staring right through me, so I leant closer. "When I click my fingers, you will tell me what's wrong," I foretold, but Lilly's eyes refocused and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"When did you get here?"

"I live here." Lilly giggled, but the mirth that usually shone in her eyes was absent. "What's got you so down?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing always means something, Lilly. I'm not a guy, I know the code."

"It's Oliver," she relented.

"What's he done now? I swear if he's bringing home dead pigeons for dinner or trying to dress Selene in paper bags, I will hunt him down with daddy's shotgun. I know he has one..."

"It's nothing like that you drama queen. It's not even that big of a deal..."

"Then just tell me," I demanded.

"He just... He's not around when I need him and Selene is so restless at his apartment. I haven't had a good night's sleep in two weeks, Miles. I love Selene, but I need a break sometimes and I haven't had a moment to myself since I moved in with Oliver," Lilly said, wiping heavy hands over tired eyes as she paused to take a calming breath. "He avoids me when he comes home and goes straight to bed. It's like I'm not even there." Lilly didn't hide the pained undertone in her final words and I knew what was on its way. Tears. Lots of tears. Ones that shouldn't be wasted on Oliver.

"Don't sit back and take it, Lilly. Tell Oliver to be around more, tell him to spend time with you and stop expecting him to understand what you want. The boy needs guidance; he's not as evolved as you and me, Lil. He won't know what he's doing wrong unless you tell him," I explained firmly.

"I've known him longer than you and yet you seem to know him better." Lilly chuckled.

"Your hands are too full to waste time on Oliver's stupidity," I said and Lilly bobbed her head in agreement, her eyes sliding shut drowsily. Just like Selene, Lilly was was drifting off to sleep and I gently stood. Lilly remained undisturbed by the shift of the couch, so I discreetly made my way up stairs to put Selene to bed. I figured Lilly was going to visit me a lot and I wanted to save her a trip back to Oliver's, so I stocked up on everything Selene would need from diapers to a change of clothes. You could say I was a good friend for my hospitality and I'd like to believe that, but I know there's something more to it. Something hiding beneath layers of excuses, though it wasn't going to be uncovered any time soon. I refused to ponder on what it could be because even the possibility of what it was frightened me.

I carefully placed Selene down in her cot and pulled the thin pink blanket up to her frail shoulders. She was fast asleep. I took a moment to study her, wondering if Oliver was thankful for the new life he helped bring forth. I'd had yet to see him show affection to his daughter and Lilly was at my house longer every day, lost in her thoughts that I tried to coax out of her with little success. I knew she didn't want to be alone at Oliver's apartment and coming to my house made me consider my role in this small family. I had been just a replacement before, keeping Oliver's seat warm for him until he returned. Was I still just that, or was Lilly seeing me as something else?

I brushed my fingers against Selene's plush cheek and found myself wishing that I could've been her mother too. I knew I was only eighteen, but the need I had, the inbuilt instinct, to care for this baby just somehow plunged into my veins and I felt like motherhood was just another part of me. I wasn't too young because I felt ready, but that was only because Lilly was ready before me. I was just her shadow.

I snuck back down to the living room to find Lilly now sprawled out on the couch, her light snores filling the silence. I shook my head in amusement, remembering how on many occasions I'd held Lilly's nose to quiet her snoring until she woke up slapping my hand away on the sleepovers where we actually slept, and ventured into the kitchen, feeling hungry and guessing that Lilly hadn't eaten dinner yet.

* * *

"Is this actually edible?" Lilly asked as she poked at the spaghetti I'd placed before her.

"No, it's filled with rat poison," I snapped, forking some of the mincemeat into my mouth, not tasting anything horribly wrong with my cooking. With a wary hand, Lilly raised the fork piled with pasta to her mouth and sampled it. I raised a brow as her eyes glanced at me, fork still in mouth. She held my gaze, as if she were considering telling me her stomach just exploded. But she merely nodded her approval and dug into her dinner. I relaxed, glad that she wasn't repulsed and I absentmindedly ate as well, but my eyes were locked on Lilly.

Something was wrong with her face. Well, not wrong. I mean, it just... changed. Apart from the dark circles that stained beneath her eyes, every feature was normal, but still, in a way, unfamiliar to me. I squinted and observed every aspect, trying to understand what had altered. In response to my scrutiny, my heart swelled and I became so gravely aware of the space that separated us that I actually felt lonely. So extremely lonely. I stood, but hadn't really realised what I was doing until I was by Lilly's stool, embracing her needily. And with the satisfaction that seeped through my pores, I knew what had changed. It wasn't Lilly, it was me. Lilly didn't look any different, I was just _seeing_ her differently. Scared, I clung to my fear harder and she stopped eating, fidgeting against me and to my delight, twisted to hold me in return.

_Oh, Lilly... You have no idea what you're doing to me, _I thought sadly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered into my neck. "So many things are wrong Lilly, so many things" is what I wanted to say as a chill quaked down my spine thanks to her hot breath on my jugular.

"I just wanted a hug," I said, which was partially true. But what I really wanted was something I couldn't have.

* * *

**Reviews would really make my day...**


	6. A Tissue For My Issue

**Updates are slow, sorry.**

* * *

I strode hurriedly down the narrow hallway, glancing rapidly at the doors lining each side of me with a simmering fear that one of the lurking wooden frames would suck me in and not find the heart to spit me back out. I discovered one practically thrown off its hinges, allowing those who past by to see the disarray within and I scrunched my nose in distaste as I spotted various empty pizza boxes and beer bottles strewn about. Who could possibly live in a tip and be so indifferent as to not actually consider the fact that people had to witness it? I didn't like thinking that there were other people like Jackson in society, so I turned away and travelled deeper into the dirty confines of the apartment complex, hoping to come across room thirty two soon.

A yell came from behind me, but I ignored it and moved faster. It sounded again and I slammed a nervous fist into the door I sought out. It opened and I flung myself in, being mindful to Lilly and Selene as they stared at me with identical expressions of surprise.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked and Selene's mirrored shock was quickly abandoned as she reached three-month-old arms out towards me, offering herself to be held.

"I saved you the trouble of coming all the way to my house," I replied, stepping forward to hug Lilly gently as Selene squirmed between us and pulled impatiently at my hair. She was in my arms when I left Lilly's.

"You know I don't like it when you turn up unexpectedly Miley. It's always such a mess here," Lilly said sadly, eyes sweeping over the unkempt apartment. "When Selene sleeps, I clean, and then Oliver gets home and makes a mess again." That numbskull is chewing on my last nerve.

"I need to have a word with him so I'm not leaving until he gets home. School's over for us and Oliver wasn't even there to receive his diploma, so technically he hasn't graduated. What is going on with him, Lilly?"

"He's just... working overtime a lot. He wants me to stay home and look after Selene while he works all day. That's how he likes it and he told me it's the only way he can support us all." Her gaze shifted and I picked up on the absence of something. There was a secret.

"Lilly, I told you if you want Oliver around more, just borrow some of my money for awhile to keep you all together. Consider it an early birthday present."

"My early birthday present was you setting up that nursery and that itself was more than I was worth."

"You're worth one hundred times more!" I argued.

"Miley, please. Just... stop trying to make things so easy for me. When normal people struggle with their lives, they don't go to their loaded best friend and ask for money. Most don't even have that option and simply because I do, doesn't make it okay for me to do it. It's not right for me to take what you earned." I stood without thought for a while, lost in Lilly's words that reflected her desire for independency. But regardless of their strength, they wouldn't convince me to take away the money proposition.

"I just want you to be happy, Lilly," I said. We shared a look; both of us wordlessly pleading for opposite things, but any further words were lost on our tongues as the front door swung open. Oliver stood in the threshold with a bag in hand, his eyes void like a hollowed stone as he scanned over me and Lilly with little recognition.

"I'm hungry," he said in a groggy voice, slipping out a large glass bottle from the bag and handing the paper sack to Lilly while he brushed past her towards the couch situated in front of a tiny TV propped up by a box. He turned it on and fell into the cushions.

"When did you start drinking, Oliver?" I asked, sparing a moment to glare at Lilly for her secrecy.

"The moment I was presented with a fake ID by a customer I had a couple weeks ago," he responded with a dry laugh. I wanted to smash the bottle over his head once he was done swallowing its contents as if it was his only source of nourishment. He paused for a second to breathe, and in that breath he unleashed a piggish burp which made Selene jump. Scared by the loud noise, she started to weep.

"Oh, Selene, don't cry sweetie. Daddy just burped," Lilly said softly as she tried to sooth her baby's cries, whom I rocked in an added attempt to do the same.

"Hey, I'm trying to watch TV here. Either quiet her down or go into another room," Oliver called over rudely.

"Some father you are," I grumbled, carrying Selene into Lilly and Oliver's room with a concerned mother on my heels.

I kicked the door shut and Lilly stood stiffly by the bed as I lowered Selene into her cot. Once she was safely engulfed in cotton, I turned to Lilly.

"Why didn't you tell me Oliver was drinking?" I asked crossly.

"It wasn't something I wanted to share..." She shrugged.

"Why are you keeping things from me Lilly?"

"Because I know you'll want me to move back in with you if you think Oliver isn't fathering Selene properly," she replied as she sat down on the double bed behind her, her legs no longer able to hold the weight of her stress.

"You're damn right! He's not worthy of the title, Lil. You want your family to be whole, but just because you're all together doesn't mean you're any less broken." Lilly's eyes shined and I felt the prick of tears clouding my vision as well.

"I want this to work Miley," she whispered. I sighed as her tone, shattered and pleading, effortlessly cooled my frustration and I stepped up to her slouched figure. The second it took for her to realise I was in front of her, her face was pressed into my stomach and her arms surrounded my hips as she cried.

"I'm going to talk to Oliver, okay?" She nodded and I swore to myself that this was Oliver's last chance.

* * *

Weeks went by without a complaint from Lilly, but, unlike her mother, Selene wasn't as skilled at keeping her troubles from bursting out in the form of tears and sobs. She was crying more often, waking up at irregular times, craving more than her formula and was evidently driving Lilly insane. Oliver was getting impatient with every customer down at Rico's Shack and he claimed to always have a headache, which told me he hadn't given up drinking for long after I had a chat with him about it. I firmly stated that he had to quit beckoning his gradual death to come closer and he just grunted and said it blocked out the sound of Selene crying, which would always increase if he was even in the same room with her now.

I knew it was difficult for Oliver to accept that his daughter may just hate him, but to go so low as to start binge drinking... It was stupid! He is depressed, I get that. But seriously, could he have chosen a more stupid way of dealing with it? Well, he could've started doing drugs, but alcohol consumption is still pretty awful in my books.

"Miley," daddy called from the kitchen, pushing away thoughts of the disaster that was Oliver Oken.

"Yeah?"

"How about I try look after Selene while you and Lilly go out for the night?" he suggested.

"I dunno daddy. I mean, even if Selene somehow gets over her fear of you," Daddy scowled and I cleared my throat to cover up my chuckle, "I doubt Lilly would want to leave her. Their bond is crazily strong and it even kinda stuns me at times."

"Well, tell her anyway. The offer always stands," he said and leant on the counter as if to wait and see how Lilly reacts to the proposal. A knock rattled the door and my ribcage as my heart jumped at the sudden noise I hadn't been prepared for. I went to wave Lilly inside, but she'd already opened the front door with Selene bundled into her blue stroller.

"Hey, Lil. You walked?" I questioned as I stood up to eagerly get her into my arms. Our greeting hugs were a personal occasion I looked forward to, but let's not go into that...

"Yep! Some fresh air and exercise was exactly what I needed," she piped happily, but her bright smile contrasted nastily with the dark circles that seemed to haunt her pretty face daily. Regardless of the forlorn feeling her sleep deprived appearance conjured, I still managed to smirk at what I saw at the corner of her mouth.

"Exercise and ice cream, it seems," I said as I wiped off the drip of white beside her lips, thoughtlessly licking the remains of desert from my finger. I glanced up and my insides received a swift pang in response to the mists of blue gazing at me with a shadowing darkness of longing. I could recognise such a deep stare from an ocean away.

"Damn, I thought I got it all," she muttered, a light humour replacing the previous need that I was so sure had been there. But with its quick disappearance, something told me that maybe it was only there because I wanted it to be. Maybe I was just creating an illusion to satisfy my strange new desire for...her. For Lilly.

"Selene eats more decently than you," I chastised, but was smiling all the while. Well, trying to.

"Speaking of which!" Daddy interrupted suddenly, ambling over towards the restless baby in the stroller. He reached for her and I heard the whimpers start instantly. My hopes of a night alone with Lilly washed away as Selene brought on the waterworks.

"Dang, I thought for sure she would've gotten over it by now..." he grumbled and Lilly shot me a quizzical glance.

"Daddy wanted to give us a night to ourselves while he watched Selene," I supplied and Lilly's eyes widened.

"Oh! No, no that's okay Mr S. Selene isn't a bother at all and Miley and I can still go somewhere with her." Her reaction was one I expected.

"Well, alright then..." Daddy knew as well as I did that he would accomplish nothing arguing with a mother who was more attached to her daughter than the stars were to the sky.

"Thanks though," she added and daddy smiled.

* * *

**Review or don't. It's up to you.**


	7. Tension

**Ta da!**

* * *

Lilly strolled calmly beside me as I pushed Selene in the pram. There was a fragile sway to her body, as if it had trouble supporting her almost nonexistent weight. It hurt to see. I wanted to protect Lilly with the entirety of my being and that meant removing the one that caused her damage. The one that caused her constant stress and concern. The one that left her to care for Selene in solitude. Oliver.

To put it lightly, I wanted to kill the boy. He was a creature much worse than what I had imagined and wasn't fit to father a child. I knew I could report him and Lilly would be forced to move to a safer location – my house. I'd take care of her and Selene for as long as they'd let me. I'd buy them anything they wanted and I'd be the perfect provider. I was even capable of loving both Lilly and Selene in a way Oliver clearly couldn't. With him, it was about possessing Lilly, not sharing his life with her. But, no matter how much I longed to, I couldn't turn Oliver in. It was Lilly's decision to subject herself to Oliver's revolting behaviour. If she wanted to stay, I wouldn't make her leave. If she wanted Oliver around, then he would be around until the moment she changed her mind.

And it was now my life's mission to make her change her mind.

An excited giggle emitted from the pram and I escaped from my silent oaths to glance at Lilly. She was following her feet with her eyes, like she needed to make sure they were functioning correctly and the moment she stopped watching, they would make a mistake and she would be expose her weakness to me. Did she know my attention was pretty much always on her? I noticed everything about my best friend. The smallest change made the biggest difference to me and one of the many changes I noticed was Lilly's sudden interest in wearing long sleeved shirts in the middle of spring. It arose suspicion.

"What's on your mind, Lil?" I asked and the startled expression that flashed over Lilly's face for an instant was worrisome. Lilly had never been scared to tell me something before. She had never been scared of anything until Oliver started drinking and turning into a foul person. I stopped walking and extended a hand towards Lilly. She flinched, as if she thought I was going to hit her. And that's when it came to me.

I grabbed Lilly's arm and shoved up her sleeve, finding dark bruises marring her lovely skin, just as I feared. A blinding rage pulsed through me then and it took every ounce of restraint I had to keep my feet planted to the ground so I didn't hunt Oliver down and slit his throat. I met Lilly's gaze and the terror I saw soothed my fury momentarily and I covered one of the bruises with my hand.

"How long?" I asked furiously.

"He doesn't do it on purpose, Miley. He just grabs me to keep his balance," she explained.

"Why is he so close to you in the first place?"

"...Selene cries a lot. If he yelled at her, she'd only cry more, so I try to stop him from going near her. It's okay though. He doesn't mean any harm."

I couldn't believe her.

Why was Lilly defending him? She was in danger and all she cared about was protecting her daughter. It was sickening that Oliver would mistreat such a noble person just because he was a dumb fuck. Lilly withstood his pathetic ways for the sake of commitment as a parent, but Oliver only put a roof over her head that barely kept out the rain. He hardly had enough money for a decent meal and if it wasn't for me, Selene would starve and Lilly would be anorexic. I sighed and concluded that things would no longer be in Lilly's hands.

"Lilly, I'm not asking you to live with me anymore. I am telling you. You will go home, and you will pack up all of your things along with Selene's and I'll pick you up at seven. Do you understand?" There wasn't a possible answer she could give that would stop me from turning up at the apartment, storming in, punching Oliver and dragging her and Selene from the complex without a word.

"I understand," she conceded. I started pushing Selene again and tried to subdue my murderous thoughts, knowing that crippling Oliver wouldn't do any good. Even though it would make me _feel _good. He was out of my control now and the best thing for me to do was to take Lilly away and let him either rot in his own self-abuse, or make him realise what an idiot he was being. Both of which were possibilities in Lilly's absence.

* * *

I was surprised to find Lilly waiting outside of the apartment building with Selene and one suitcase. She'd left most of her clothes at my house when she moved out, making it feel like she was only going away for a short time. And it really was a short time. She lasted not even five months living with Oliver and now she was coming back to me. I wouldn't have to worry over her every night, wondering if she'd eaten, if Oliver was loving her or verbally assaulting her. I would know she was safe.

I pulled up by the curb and got out of the car to help place Selene in the baby seat I'd purchased before she was born. Selene giggled when she saw me and I poked her nose gently, then took her from Lilly's grasp as she walked away to deposit her suitcase into the trunk of my car. When Selene was secured I met Lilly by the passenger's door and folded her into my arms. She clung to me with a painful intensity.

"How'd he take it?" I whispered.

"I didn't tell him. I left a note while he was in the shower. Can we go?" She spoke in a haste, her words jumbled and her voice trembling. Her body trembling.

I nodded and detangled myself from Lilly, quickly going around to the driver's side so we could make our escape. A note wasn't a good idea. Oliver might be displeased with his findings and try to confront Lilly about her motives for her sudden disappearance. However, that wouldn't happen because there was no way I would let him get to Lilly. I would fight him off mercilessly if need be. He wouldn't hurt Lilly anymore and until he was capable of cleaning up his act, he wouldn't be allowed near his family. A beautiful family he didn't deserve to be a part of.

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening fretting. Oliver had undoubtedly read the note by now and Daddy was sitting in the armchair facing the front door, waiting for trouble. I knew he could easily take down Oliver, but I didn't want Lilly to witness any brutality, so I tried to distract her with a comedy movie showing on TV while Selene slept peacefully in the nursery. But I knew Lilly's attention wasn't on the screen. Her mind was elsewhere.

Time was moving, but there was no sign of Oliver. No call. No message. No break in. Not a thing.

Daddy sighed and stood from the chair, stretching. He released a yawn and moved towards Lilly and I sitting together on the couch.

"You two better get to bed. I don't think he's comin'," Daddy said, bending to kiss my forehead, then Lilly's, before retreating to his room.

We waited for the sound of Daddy's door to shut before Lilly faced me, giving me a very vivid view of her tired features. I knew she hadn't slept well in a long time. I knew she wasn't eating properly. I knew she was ill. Her face was colourless, thinner than what I remembered and I took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Lils. You can sleep in the nursery with Selene, if you want." Lilly nodded and I ushered her up the stairs, my heart constricting when I saw her stumble a few times. I supported her as much as I could and pulled the covers back from the single bed near Selene's crib. Lilly slipped out of her shoes and I laid her down, aware that she was far too exhausted to change into more comfortable clothes.

I tucked her in, whispered goodnight and turned to leave. But Lilly objected my retreat.

"I want you to stay with me," she said softly, sleepily. As her obedient best friend, I waited for her to slide over, so I could join her in the warm bed. As soon as I was beneath the blanket, Lilly's arm was thrown across my stomach and her face was buried in my neck.

I sighed and, much like Daddy had done, kissed Lilly's forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

**Let me know if this was any good.**


End file.
